The invention relates to a tomographic apparatus for producing transverse layer images of an exposure subject, with a radiation measuring arrangement with an X-ray source supplied by an X-ray generator which produces an X-ray beam penetrating the exposure subject, of which the cross-sectional extent perpendicular to the layer plane is equal to the layer thickness, with a radiation receiver which determines the radiation intensity behind the subject by scanning the projected X-ray beam, with a rotating frame for rotating the X-ray source in the layer plane to scan the exposure subject in different directions, and with a measured value converter to transform the signals supplied by the radiation receiver into a layer image.
Efforts are being made to keep the image exposure time in a tomograph of this type as short as possible. The image exposure time is essentially determined by the duration of an exposure cycle, i.e., by the mechanical structure of the apparatus. A tomograph of the type specified at the outset is described, for instance, in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 24 37 710. In this known tomograph, the X-ray generator is disposed stationarily and is connected to the X-ray tube by high voltage cables. These cables must form a loop, so the the X-ray tube is mobile for scanning the exposure subject, and such cables are heavy so as to increase the mass which must be moved with the X-ray tube during an exposure.